The X Factor 1
The X Factor 1 is the first season of the reality music competition based on the original UK series, with the purpose of pitting the best singers in the business against each other, and finding out who will come out victorious. The season was hosted by soap opera star Eileen Davidson and the mentors being pop star Colbie Caillat, former 98 degress singer Jeff Timmons, country star Julianne Hough, hispanic singer Ricky Martin, and rapper Ludacris. Caillat mentored the girls, Martin mentored the boys, Hough mentored the over 25s, Ludacris mentored the over 40s, and Timmons mentored the groups. After 10 weeks of competition, Jordin Sparks was crowned winner, and Colbie Caillat was crowned winning mentor, with Carly Rose Sonenclar as Runner-Up. The Four-Chair Challenge At the start of this round, the judges are to be allocated their categories that they will mentor for the entire season. This round took place over a 4-night premiere. : – Contestant was immediately eliminated after performance without switch : – Contestant was switched out later in the competition and eventually eliminated : – Contestant was not switched out and made the final four of their own category Finalists The final 20 acts were confirmed as follows: Key: : – Winner : – Runner-Up : – Third Place Results summary ;Color key : There was no public vote in the first week and therefore no final showdown. Each judge was required to reduce their number of acts to three. : Simpson returned to the competition in week two because the judges felt that he "deserves a second shot". : This judge was not required to vote as there was already a majority. Live Show Details Week 1: Top 20 (November 5th/6th) * Theme: Best Foot Forward * Musical guest: Jessie J (Price Tag) Week 2: Top 16 (November 12th/13th) * Theme: Veterans Week (Song from a Deceased Musician) * Musical guest: Sam Smith (I'm Not the Only One) Week 3: Top 15 (November 19th/20th) * Theme: Celebrate Your Birth * Musical guest: Katy Perry (Birthday) Week 4: Top 14 (November 26th/27th) * Theme: Giving Thanks * Musical guest: Jennifer Lopez (I Luh Ya Papi) Week 5: Top 12 (December 3rd/4th) * Theme: 2010s * Musical guest: Carrie Underwood (Good Girl) Week 6: Top 10 (December 10th/11th) * Theme: Song by Miley Cyrus * Musical guest: Miley Cyrus (Party in the U.S.A.) Week 7: Top 8 (December 17th/18th) * Theme: Songs from Movies * Musical guest: Adele (Someone Like You) Week 8: Top 6 (December 31st/January 1st) *Themes: Contestant's Choice; Pepsi Challenge *Musical Guest: Ariana Grande (Break Free) For the first time this season, each contestant will perform two songs. The list of song choices for the Pepsi Challenge was released via Twitter on December 26, 2014. Week 9: Semi-Final (January 7th/8th) *Themes: Contestant's Choice; Song to Get Into the Final *Musical Guest: Toni Braxton (Un-Break My Heart); Justin Bieber (As Long As You Love Me) Week 10: Final (January 14th/15th) The final consisted of two two-hour episodes on January 14 and 15. ;January 14 *Themes: Retrospective Songs (Best Performance of the Season); Duet with Celebrity; Song For the Win ;January 15 *Theme: Mentor Songs *Musical Guests: Julianne Hough (That Song In My Head); Maroon 5 (Animals); Kandi Burruss (Leave U)